You're Mine
by ahsfoxxay
Summary: Foxxay smut. Misty gets jealous during a trip to the super market.


"Mist," Cordelia warned, eyes flickering between the road and the hand steadily creeping up her thigh.

"Pay attention to the road," Misty taunted, knowing fully well that she was making that nearly impossible for Cordelia. Her hand slithered beneath the fabric of Cordelia's skirt, teasingly pinching the inside of the older witches thighs.

Cordelia's breath hitched; knuckles white against the sleek black of the steering wheel. "Mist not now," she pleaded, "I'm driving. We could seriously hurt people."

The younger witch huffed out a breath, agitated as she retracted her hand, settling on lacing their fingers together as Cordelia drove.

The rest of the drive was relatively silent minus the cadence Misty impatiently tapped against the window. "Are we there yet?"

"Just about." Cordelia flipped on her blinker, turning into the bustling parking lot.

Misty frowned, letting out an annoyed sigh. " I hate grocery shopping."

The Supreme wove through the lot, skillfully avoiding pedestrians as she spotted a parking spot. She eased the car in between white lines and turned off the engine, arching a brow as she turned to face her lover, "Then why did you come?"

"Because," Misty leaned over the seat, slipping her hand back to Cordelia's thigh, " The academy is gettin too crowded and I wanted some alone time with ya." She nipped at Cordelia's ear, hand gradually inching forward.

"Mist." Cordelia breathed her name out.

Misty couldn't tell if it was a plea or a warning so she decided to keep testing boundaries. Her hand met Cordelia's middle, fingers dancing across the fabric.

The older witch slumped in her seat, eyelids fluttering shut as she welcomed Misty's advances. It had been such a long time for both of them; between the work at the academy and all the new students they barely had time together and now that no lives were in danger, Cordelia couldn't refuse. "Make it quick," she murmured, breathing heavily as Misty's fingers rubbed against her.

"Hmmm," Misty hummed, peppering her neck with quick nips and kisses, "is that what ya want?"

Cordelia's eyes cracked open, peering at Misty, "You are such a tease."

"Yup." The swamp witch placed a chaste kiss against Cordelia's cheek, grinning wickedly as she pulled her hand away, "Better get shoppin'." She slipped out of the car, a smirk plastered across her face as she sauntered to the other side and opened the door for her lover.

"I hate you." Cordelia was grinning despite her words, reaching out to idly twirl a curl around her finger. She pulled the ringlet, coaxing Misty to come closer. "You know," her voice was throaty, breath hot against the swamp witches ear, "We are gonna have to finish that later."

"Or now." Misty grabbed Cordelia's waist, yanking her from the car and cradling her in her arms.

"Misty!" She squealed, giggling despite having every intention to be stern, "put me down! We are in a parking lot for Christ's sake!"

The swamp witch pouted and placed a sound kiss to Cordelia's lips before setting her back on the ground. "Ya are so cute when ya blush."

"I'm not blushing," she smacked away the hand that snuck around her waist and smoothed out her skirt. "You are too much sometimes," she teased, leaning up to initiate a kiss.

"I know but ya love me," Misty grinned into the kiss, heart fluttering. She still couldn't believe this woman was hers.

"That I do." Cordelia broke the kiss, nuzzling into Misty's neck.

"Woah get offa me lady we are in a parkin lot for Christ's sake."

Cordelia pulled away, mouth hanging open and laughing," I hate you so much." She slapped at Misty's arm as she slipped past her, hips swaying as she walked towards the store. She glanced over her shoulder, smirking at Misty nearly drooling over watching her walk away. "Coming?"

In a few long strides, Misty had caught up to Cordelia's heels. She wrapped an arm around her lovers hip, pinching at her butt and smirking smugly at the yelp Cordelia emitted. "Let's get some groceries."

0000000

The wheels on the full cart groaned as Misty pushed it back through the parking lot and to the car. "Hey Dee can ya pop the trunk?"

"Yea. Hey, did we get milk?" Cordelia rummaged through her purse and found her keys to open the trunk. "Oh shit we definitely didn't," she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Zoe is gonna kill me. Mist can you run back in and get it please?"

"Of course, but," she molded her body to Cordelia's, hands slinking down to pinch at her lover's hip, " ya owe me later." She placed a quick kiss to the older witches jaw, shot her a wink and embarked on her journey to get the forgotten milk.

0000000

Misty lazily strolled out of the store, cradling the carton of milk to her hip when she froze, nearly dropping her cargo. The hair on the back of her neck bristled as she watched the scene unfold in the parking lot. She watched the man get uncomfortably close to Cordelia, his hand nearly resting on her hip as he helped her load the last of the groceries into the car. He whispered something to Cordelia; the Supreme chuckled in return. Misty had seen enough. Her boots clacked on the pavement as she stormed towards the car, heart racing and an angry flush clawing it's way up her neck.

Cordelia turned, feeling strong arms wrapping around her waist," Oh hey Mist this is—"

Misty forced their lips together, hands tightening their possessive grip on Cordelia's hips and crushing their bodies together. She ground her hips down, hands unabashedly sneaking under the hem of Cordelia's shirt.

Cordelia pushed against Misty's chest, separating their lips, "Misty what the fuck—" A moan tore from her throat as Misty ignored her; the swamp witch moving her mouth to Cordelia's neck, undoubtably marking her. "T-thanks for helping me Dan. I'm so sorry. Misty stop."

Misty pulled away, nearly snarling at the man, "yea thanks dan. Ya can fuckin leave now."

He mumbled a no problem, face beet red as he turned and practically sprinted away.

Cordelia pushed against Misty's chest again, forcibly creating space between them, "Misty what the hell was that?"

"Mine," she growled against Cordelia's neck, nipping at the skin to reinforce her words, "You're mine and He was puttin his hands all over ya."

The Supreme grabbed Misty's hands, ripping them out from under her shirt and pushing the swamp witch away from her. "Are you kidding? That's why you had to grope me in front of that poor man?" She stormed away from Misty, ripping open her door only to slam it shut after she got in.

Misty hands formed tight fists; the swamp witch nearly shaking with anger as she slid in the car beside Cordelia. The drive home was eerily silent, her anger never faltering even as they pulled into the driveway.

Cordelia let out a sight, "Look, Misty," She reached across the divide, looking for fingers to lace with her own," I'm sorry."

"No." Misty pulled away, opening the door and stomping up the porch steps straight into the academy.

The Supremes heart sunk, immediately feeling guilty as she too slipped from the car in pursuit of Misty. She watched the tassels on Misty's shawl disappear into their room by the time she entered the academy. "Girls," she called as she ascended the steps, " there are groceries in the car." She snaked through the busy halls, following Misty's trail to her room. The buzz of the girls subsided as she entered the room, turning to gently shut the door behind her. The second the door clicked in to place, she was slammed into it.

Misty swallowed the shocked gasp that fell from Cordelia's mouth as she crushed their lips together.

The Supreme didn't fight, placing her hands on Misty's hips as she was back up and trapped against the door.

The swamp witch had other ideas. She grabbed Cordelia's hands, tearing them away from her hips and pinning them up against the door along with the rest of Cordelia's body. Their lips smacked against one another, Misty's tongue relentlessly toying with Cordelia's while their hips gyrated together. They were perfectly in sync until Misty pulled away, giving Cordelia's swollen lips a break by fastening her mouth to the supremes neck instead.

"Are you still mad at—oh fuck." She swore as Misty found a particularly sensitive spot.

"Absolutely furious." Misty growled, one hand continuing it's hold on Cordelia's wrists, the other breaking free to rip open her blouse. Her hand slipped under the wire of Cordelia's bra to tweak a nipple. The moment the Supreme whimpered she pulled her hand away. "What did he say?"

"Who? What? " Cordelia was so caught up, head buzzing with arousal that she didn't even know what Misty was talking about. All she knew was that the swamp witch had played with her all day and she couldn't wait any longer; forget the stupid feud. Cordelia leaned forward placing a trail of open mouth kisses up Misty's neck to nibble on her ear ; the way she knew the swamp witch loved.

"No." Misty slammed Cordelia back with her hips. "Dan."

"Oh."

"What. Did. He. Say." Misty punctuated each word with a nip to the collarbone.

"Mist, he didn't say anything."

That sent her overboard. Misty saw them; Cordelia laughing, his hand practically on her hip. She let go of Cordelia's wrists, using her now free hands to hastily bunch the fabric of her lovers skirt up around her waist.

Cordelia groaned, her head hitting the door with a thud when Misty pushed her panties aside.

"Did he say that he could fuck ya better than me?" She dipped into Cordelia's wetness, swirling a finger around her clit.

"No, he was just helpin—shit Misty please." Cordelia pushed against the younger witches fingers. She moved her hands towards Misty's shoulders for support, knees buckling.

Misty idly toyed with Cordelia's clit, dipping down to collect wetness with her fingers. "Can he make ya this wet?"

"No," Cordelia gasped out, eyes squeezing shut, " No one but you."

Misty let out a low growl at Cordelia's admission, "Because you're mine." She plunged her fingers into her lover, not bothering to start at a slow pace.

The Supreme moaned in agreement, " Yours, fuck, always yours." Her hips bucked, meeting Misty's fingers as they pounded into her. She felt like her insides were burning, pulsing with every thrust and she knew she wasn't going to last long. "Mist—Misty," she panted," I'm so close."

The swamp witch crushed their lips together, adding another finger and curling all three, never stopping her brutal pace. She tried to stifle Cordelia's whimpers as the older witch road her fingers but Cordelia was practically screaming; her nails almost drawing blood from Misty's shoulders.

It all happened so fast. Cordelia tightened around Misty's fingers as she came, her legs giving out with sheer pleasure and bringing them both crashing to the floor. She collapsed against the door, her entire body twitching and chest heaving as she struggled to open her eyes. "Misty," she murmured, fingers blindly reaching out to tangle with Misty's like they always did after sex. A smile crept across her face as their hands entwined together. "Mist, I love you and I'm sorr—." A pair of lips silenced her own and she felt herself being carried to bed. Cordelia kept her eyes shut as she was laid down; her body completely exhausted and ready for sleep when she felt hot breath against her thighs. Her eyes snapped open, peering down at the wild Cajun pressing open mouthed kisses to her thighs. She squirmed, not fully recovered," Mist I don't think I can take—" A long moan reputed from her throat as Misty sucked Cordelia's still sensitive clit into her mouth.

Misty gripped Cordelia's hips, holding her down as she continued her assault. She watched her fingernails dig into Cordelia's fleshy hips and she thought of Dan; the way his grimy hands almost touched her lover. She pulled away much to Cordelia's dismay.

"Misty, please," she whined, hands reaching down into rural curls, attempting to push her back down, " Please don't stop."

"He was touchin your hip," Misty growled.

"No he didn't." She wriggled impatiently, her core aching painfully for Misty's mouth.

"Mine," she grumbled, stretching to nip at Cordelia's hip; determined to leave a hickey. Misty bit at the sensitive skin, driving Cordelia even crazier.

"All yours," Cordelia breathed, her hand tightening it's grip in the younger witches curls, silently begging for her.

Misty gave one last nibble to a protruding hip bone before dragging her tongue back to Cordelia's center. She could feel Cordelia's taut muscles tense in anticipation and she smirked, blowing a stream of hot air against Cordelia's swollen clit.

"Fuck you," Cordelia spat, her arousal getting the best of her composure.

"Tell me who ya belong to."

" You. You. You. Always and forever, you."


End file.
